Innocence Prevails
by Courtney Starr
Summary: What if Sirius Black could prove his innocence? Would anyone believe? What would the trial be like? Written for Me and Luz. PG for mild language Revised October 19, 2002
1. The Crime

**Disclaimer:** You know, the usual stuff about all the characters and places and other things all belonging to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. Also, I came up with this whole interpretation of what happened. Yea, so don't go saying that someone else wrote something like it because 1) I've never read it and 2) I wrote this and spent a long time on it. :-p to you if you don't believe me. Also, I've read several fan fictions with how to become an Animagus and I've liked several of them. There was one though that I liked the best. It was taking a potion and then saying a charm and you would become the animal that best fit your personality. I believe that it was from AriaStar's "Snapdragon and Prongs." I don't know. So many people have used the same idea, so no one can claim it was there idea. Anywho, so that's all cleared up. Onto the author's note...

**Author's Note:** Hum, well, this is the revised version of Innocence Prevails. I had originally written it back on January 20th of 2002 as a favor for Me, who suggested that it would be pretty cool if someone wrote a fan fic where...well, you're just going to have to read the whole entire fan fic if you want to know what they requested. Anyways, after much procrastination and some inspiration to write, I decided to revise it by adding more details and making it longer. This is written for Me and Luz for their awesome reviews. Anywho, onto the fan fic.

~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~

As Sirius Black stepped out from his warm house out into the biting air, he scanned the sky. Another full moon. No wonder Moony talked to him earlier that day to go check on James and Lily for him. He was also supposed to check on Peter, but that could wait. Sirius ran his hand through his hair before going to uncover his bike. He never really liked Peter in the first place, but everyone loved him. 

_Way too much of a wimp. How he ever got into Gryffindor is beyond me. He'd run away from a fly if it came to close to him._

Sirius hopped onto his motorcycle and ignited it with his key. The highlights gleamed out into the pitch-black night that was barely lit by the cloud-covered full moon. After flicking a few more switches, Sirius and the motorcycle became invisible and now had the ability to fly. He took off into the night, heading towards Peter's hiding spot. He stopped a few blocks from Peter's house, not wishing to wake Peter up. 

_Something's not right. I can feel it. I just can't place a finger on it._

Sirius, curious of why he felt...strange, ran the last few blocks to Peter's house and stooped behind a bush when he heard voices. Peter was there and someone was with him. Sirius looked a bit closer. 

_Who is that? Peter isn't supposed to tell anyone where he is at._

From where he was crouched, Sirius couldn't make out any features of the man. He knew that he was tall from his height compared to Peter. Other than that, a long flowing black robe that the man was wearing hid all. Suddenly, the figure turned around as if knowing where he was and Sirius saw his face.

_Lord Voldemort! That can't be. Wait! That means that Peter is James and Lily's Secret Keeper! And that means Peter would be telling Old Voldie where they were! And that would mean..._

Sirius went into a state of shock and froze up. He could only just stare at Peter and Voldemort.

_That traitor! How could he do this to his best friends?! We always protected him from everything. It all makes sense. How strange that none of us thought it would be Peter to turn. The little rat! When I get my hands on him..._

All of Sirius' thoughts were cut off when the Dark Lord Disapparated away. Peter soon followed a few minutes later. Sirius waited until he was sure they were gone and when they were, he jumped on his motorcycle and zoomed off towards the Godric Hollow. 

_Damn it Sirius! You couldn't have just taken the Apparation test! You'll never make it on time. Oh James and Lily. Please be able to hold up until I get there. Please, if not for me, then for Harry. Harry! Poor kid. Oh Merlin! Let them be all right when I arrive._

Sirius made the motorcycle go to it's maximum speed and he still felt that he was going as slow as a slug. He was still five minutes away from the Potters' house and he knew in his heart that he wouldn't make it there before the damage was done.

Sirius reached Godric Hollow in record time and he was so caught up in his prayers that he never even noticed the sickly green light that was landing on him. As soon as he passed the last few trees to his best friend's house, he felt like tearing apart Peter. He now noted the Dark Mark hanging above the rubble of a once pleasant home. Parts of wall still stood with now torn pictures on them, swinging on the nail they hung from. Broken furniture scattered the Hollow's floor and everything was covered with a layer of dirt and dust. As soon as he landed his motorcycle, Sirius stood there surveying the damage. He walked around and saw his best friend, dead, lying on the ground. Nothing had landed on him. Sirius stood above his friend, before carrying James to the side, out of the rubble. He looked around for Lily and Harry, but found no sign of them. Finally, Sirius fell to his knees, his head in his hands and cried.

_Why them? Why not me? James and Lily never deserved this. They never did anything wrong and now they're dead. What a horrible way for them die! And poor Harry. He never even had a chance to live out his life._

He lay there on the ground weeping until he heard a baby's cry. Harry. He jumped up and listened for another cry.

_Maybe it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. Wanting to make me think that there was still hope for Harry to be alive._

But then he heard it again and this time it didn't stop. He ran to the ruin and started to search for the child. Finally, after brushing away a thick layer of dirt and picking up and large section of wall, he found Harry. There he was, with a horrible cut on his head, still wrapped in Lily's arms. Luckily, a chair had stopped the section of wall from squashing the pair beneath its weight. Sirius stood there, tears of joy and sorrow mingling. He slowly bent down and wiped some dirt from Lily's cheek. Even in death, she still looked as beautiful as ever. A cry and a small hand tugging on his shirt brought his attention back to Harry.

Sirius ripped part of his shirt off and wrapped it around Harry's head as to stop the bleeding. Harry giggled as some of the material brushed against his neck. Sirius held him close and went back to sit on the ground.

_Harry, how can you laugh at such a time?_

But someone else was there. Rubeus Hagrid. Sirius looked up at him. 

_No. He's going to take Harry away from me. He's the only person that I have left. Him and Remus._

Sirius gripped Harry tighter to himself and slowly backed away from the half-giant. Hagrid grabbed Sirius by the shoulder to stop him from moving and Sirius just placed his head on Harry's and felt tears prick at his eyes again.

_Not in front of Hagrid Sirius. Be strong. You can cry later. Just keep Harry with you._

"Hey Sirius." 

"I didn't do it. He did it. Lily and James. Harry. He's okay, but they're... Please don't take Harry away."

Hagrid enveloped him a small hug, well aware that Sirius was still holding Harry. Sirius wept for a few minutes and then all he could do was gasp for breath. He backed away from Hagrid again. 

"I need ter take Harry." 

"No. I'm his Godfather. I'll take care of him. It's my duty." 

"Sorry Sirius. Dumbledore's orders." 

"No. Please." 

_Don't take him away Hagrid. Please, don't break my heart even more. I won't be able to live with myself if you take him. My only part of Lily and James that I still have left._

Hagrid shook his head. Slowly and carefully took Harry away from Sirius. Sirius' eyes were pleading, but he couldn't stop the half-giant from taking his godson away. He felt his heart crush as the now sleeping Harry gripped onto Hagrid's coat with his tiny hand. Hagrid turned to leave, intent on filling his orders. Sirius took a look at Harry and something clicked in his head, making his sorrow turn to rage.

_That scum! Wherever you are Peter, I'm going to find you. You are going to regret every last thing you did to them._

"Wait. Take my motorcycle. It'll be faster and.... And I wouldn't need it anymore." 

"Yer sure?"

"Yes." 

Sirius nodded, tears still streaming down his face, as Hagrid got on the bike and flew off, Harry bundled in his arms. Sirius turned to take one last look at the rummage and then he ran as quickly as he could. He needed to find a fireplace with a Floo Network connection as soon as possible. He knew where Peter would be heading. To Muggle London to escape the attention of the Ministry, knowing that they couldn't do much without the Muggles noticing. But he also knew that Peter left everything behind and would most likely need to return to his house to gather supplies.

Sirius found a family about a mile away that was wizarding and was still connected to the Network. After asking rushed, but politely, he had access to their fireplace. He threw a handful of Floo Powder into the fireplace and shouted out "Wormtail's Nest". He felt the green flames lick him and then a sudden whirlwind of fireplaces. Less than a minute later, he was flung out of Peter's fireplace.

His guess was right. Peter had returned and was grabbing a few last things. He was going into hiding. He turned at the noise Sirius made when he fell face first into the floor. Peter, panicking at his ex-best friend's arrival, he jumped over Sirius and threw in a handful of Floo Powder. He jumped through, screaming "Diagon Alley" as he went. Sirius, who was still on the ground and had a bloody nose from the impact, got up and cursed himself for not making a good landing. He grabbed the last of the Floo Powder and also headed to Diagon Alley.

It was already dawn by this time, and the first wizards and Muggles were waking up. Sirius learned from someone that they had seen Peter run by and to the brick wall that led to the Leaky Cauldron. He followed quickly and saw the last bit of Peter's balding head and frayed robe when he entered the pub. Sirius pushed by many people, not bothering to say "Excuse me" or "I'm sorry" when he knocked someone and/or their drink over. He received many glares and scowls, but ignored them as he was concentrating on finding Peter.

Once out into Muggle London, he spotted Peter outside of a grocery store. Sirius started to walk towards him, not bothering to be discreet at all. 

_Did he really think he would get away with killing Lily and James and ruining Harry's life forever?! What a fool!_

Peter turned around at the last second and saw the revengeful Sirius. His eyes gave away that he was scared, but he stood still and finished paying for his food. Once he was done, Peter moved to the side and in the entrance of an alleyway.

Sirius continued to walk towards Peter, and unbeknownst to him, Peter was pulling out his wand and sticking it out behind his back. They faced each other, in the middle of the shopping area and in front of the alleyway. No one seemed to pay them any attention. 

"So. We meet again."

"Hello Padfoot. How are you today?"

"Don't pull that shit with me...Wormtail..." he said the nickname with disgust, "I know what you did."

"Oh. Would you mind informing me for I have no clue."

"Why you little..."

Sirius lost all of his self-control and grabbed Peter by the front of his robes. He turned and shoved the man up against the alleyway wall. People were glancing at them, but many knew to leave them alone. A few did stay to see what happened. Peter just glared at him before changing his expression to horror and betrayal.

_He always was good at acting out the parts. But this time it isn't going to save him._

"Don't play that game, Peter, I know what you are."

Peter's response, if anything, was the most surprising answer Sirius had ever received from his ex-friend.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT SIRIUS! YOU KILLED THEM! LILY AND JAMES! YOUR BEST FRIENDS!" 

People were now watching intently and many ran away in shock and fear at Peter's words. Sirius had had enough. He went for his wand, but Peter's was all ready before.. He whispered a curse to the ground and the whole street surrounding him and Sirius for twenty feet blew up. Peter quickly severed his finger off and transformed into a rat, following the other rodents into the sewers. Sirius was in shock at his cunning, but started to laugh aloud. 

_Peter seriously thought he was going to get away with this. What a fool! As soon as the Ministry shows up and hears what I have to say, he'll be in Azkaban before he can even get his praise from Voldie._

Sirius continued to laugh as the Ministry took him away. They put him in a cell in Azkaban and told him that he was going to spend the rest of his life in there for the murder of thirteen people and Lily and James Potter. Sirius was in disbelief. Surely they didn't believe that he, Lily and James' best friend, Harry's godfather, could possibly have done that. When he asked again to know why he was put in Azkaban, they repeated the same thing.

_Crap! I'm in trouble now._


	2. The Trial

**Disclaimer:** Check back to Chapter One for the Disclaimer. Characters/places/items/etc from the book series is property of JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I did make up the Truth Spell, at least to my knowledge I did since I haven't seen it in any other fan fics and it isn't in the series. It's "Vertiasmagia" which means Truth Magic in Latin. Yea, look at me, following the examples of how JK finds some of her means for potions and spells. Onto the author's note...

**Author's Note:** Same as Chapter One, rather not repeat everything. Anywho, onto the fan fic.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Sirius had spent nearly a week in Azkaban before he had any visitors. His hope rose when his first one was Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore could tell that even the short amount of time spent in Azkaban had already taken its tow on Sirius. The smile on his face barely reached his eyes and he looked thinner than he ever did than when he was a small boy in Hogwarts. An air of seriousness and sorrow hung around the man so thickly that it stifled Dumbledore for a bit. Once the both of them were sitting in a special room with guards blocking any way out, Sirius spoke. 

"Dumbledore." 

"Hello Sirius." 

_ Thank Merlin! Someone who will listen to me without flinching. Dumbledore will help me. _

"I didn't do it. Peter did." 

Dumbledore looked at Sirius before shaking his head. He knew Sirius was going to be stubborn, but surely he wasn't stupid. 

"Peter's dead. You killed him from what I hear." 

Sirius looked at Dumbledore with wide eyes filled with disbelief and betrayal. 

_ No! He isn't going to believe me! What hog swallow did they feed him before he entered this room?! _

"No I didn't. He's alive." 

"That's not possible." 

Sirius grinned. 

_ Aw... If only you knew what the Marauders were doing under your nose all throughout our years at Hogwarts. It's just too bad that I'm going to have to expose everything we did together. Poor Moony. He was hoping that Dumbledore would never find out. _

"Yes it is. I want a trial. I can prove my innocence." 

"Oh. And how to do you propose you are going to prove your innocence?" 

"Well..." Sirius ran a hand thoughtfully through his hair before responding. "You see... There were some things you never knew about Peter and me and James. A few things that you most likely will probably never trust me again after you hear them, but well, I would rather save it for the trial so they don't think we planned it." 

"I'll see what I can do. I'm going to have to pull a lot of strings in order to get you a trial, but if you feel you can prove your innocence then I'll do whatever I can." 

"I know I can. All I need is a brand new pensive." 

"And what are you going to prove with that?" 

"Show them what I saw! Peter talking to Voldemort. Me arriving there seeing the ruins. Me confronting Peter. I didn't even have my wand out yet for Merlin's sake. I would never do that. I wasn't even their Secret Keeper." 

Sirius threw his hands up in exasperation and began to pace the room. Dumbledore watched over half-moon spectacles as he waited for Sirius to calm down. 

"But how are you going to explain the disappearance of Mr. Pettigrew? Short, pudgy men don't disappear in the middle of shopping areas without a trace except a finger every day, you know." 

Sirius looked up at Dumbledore. He had stopped his pacing and had been staring out the ground, trying to think. He looked up at his old Headmaster, not wanting to let any chance of people hearing him say anything that might be used against him in the trial. 

"Just get me a trial date." 

"Okay. I will." 

Dumbledore left and he did all he could to get a trial. Finally, after nearly a month, Barty Crouch allowed it. It took almost another month for everything to be set up. The trial was to take place on January 1st at midnight. When told the date, Sirius found in comical for some reason. Dumbledore had started to doubt Sirius' sanity, but fulfilled both promises. On the day of the trial, Dumbledore had an empty pensive with him. Sirius stood behind a gate, which held an invisible force field around him. Dementors were behind a closed door and only Sirius could feel their power's hold. He shivered involuntarily, but quickly pushed the feeling away. Sirius looked up when a mallet struck a wooden pad and Barty Crouch stood up. 

"We are assembled here today to try Sirius Black for the premeditated murder of James and Lily Potter, the premeditated murder attempt on Harry Potter, the murder of Peter Pettigrew, and the murder of thirteen Muggles. Along with the murder of the Muggles, he is faced with charges of using magic in the presence of Muggles. How do you plead?" 

"Innocent." 

Sirius said it loud and clear, looking Barty Crouch in the eye. He was confident that he could prove it and pushed all doubt to the back of us mind. 

"Will you please submit the proof you have that can confirm your innocence?" 

Dumbledore approached the gate and handed the pensive to Sirius. The wall allowed anything to enter, but nothing leave. He also handed Sirius his wand back, which alarmed many of the witches and wizards closest to Sirius. Sirius began to explain what he was doing. 

"As many of you know, this is a pensive. It's used to keep one's thoughts together and from collecting in one's mind. I will be using it today to show you what really occurred during the days of October 31st and November 1st. I will also be showing you an event from the spring of 1975, during my fifth year at Hogwarts." 

Slowly, he placed the tip of the wand to his head and pulled out a single strand of memory. He did this two more times. The bowl was now filled with three silver strands floating around. Placing the pensive out on a table, he muttered a spell and a large screen of light filled the area of the invisible wall. Muttering another spell, a memory from the pensive filled the screen. 

Four boys, all around the age of fifteen were gathered around a large cauldron that was bubbling. One was leaning on a desk that was close by, his eyes filled with joy and love. He had sandy blonde hair and golden-brown eyes. His was thin and had a wolfish area around him - Remus Lupin. A boy with black hair and dark brown eyes that were filled with mischief was running around, saying how the potion would be done in a few minutes. Our dear Sirius Black. Another boy with messy black hair and bright blue eyes just shook his head and told the other to calm down. James Potter. Next to the young James, was a boy with blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. He was short and pudgy and looked on the verge of tears - Peter Pettigrew. 

After a few more minutes of the boys talking and watching the potion, three of them filled a cup each of the murky liquid. Remus was the only one not doing so. On the count of three, each gulped the liquid down. Remus then said a spell on each of them. One by one, each slowly transformed into a different animal. Sirius was a black dog, gaining his name Padfoot from the padded feet he had. James transformed into a stag and was named Prongs for his antlers. Then, Peter transformed and was not to be seen. The two boys who were in their animal form transformed back and looked for their lost friend. They finally found him as a rat, gaining the name Wormtail for his tail. 

Everyone gasped in surprise at what they had just seen. They had just witnessed James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew become illegal Animagi. What confused them more was that the other boy had not become one. Sirius took down the screen and asked if anyone had any questions. A nervous witch stood up. 

"Mr. Black, how is it that you, the late Mr. Potter, and the late Mr. Pettigrew all chose to become illegal Animagi, yet Mr. Lupin did not?" 

Sirius stole a glance around the room, spotting his friend in a corner. His face had no color in it and Sirius shot him a quick look saying he was sorry and asking he can tell the truth. Remus just nodded curtly and Sirius turned his attention back to the witch. 

"That is because the potion and charm would take no effect on Mr. Lupin. He's a werewolf, there for his body is immune to any animal transfigurations that had permanent effects." 

Low whispering began around the room, but Remus stayed sitting where he was. A few near him scooted over slightly and sent glares in his direction. A wizard stood up, asking a question that was plaguing everyone's mind. 

"Why would you, as children, take the risk of possibly dying to become an Animagus?" 

"That is a quite simple answer actually. Mr. Lupin always hid his true identity about him being a werewolf from his very well, but we eventually found out. To make his transformation easier and more fun, we decided to become illegal Animagi." 

A different wizard stood up and was filled with anger. 

"Do you have any idea of what could have happened if he had bitten someone or the consequences of becoming an illegal Animagus?!" 

"Yes, sir, we did. But all of that was forgotten when we were out running through the grounds of Hogwarts and sometimes, even Hogsmeade. There were near misses, don't get me wrong. I know it's no excuse, but we were kids and we just wanted to help a friend. Any more questions?" 

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and then returned to the pensive. He had been pacing around in his small area while answering people's questions. Muttering a spell again, another memory filled the screen. 

This time, the pensive showed Sirius squatting behind a bush. Then, it shifted slightly and two figures could be seen outside a small house hidden near mountains. The shorter of the two was whispering something to the taller one. The short one moved and light flashed across his face, giving away his identity as Peter Pettigrew. He then bowed and the taller one Apparated away from the scene. A minute later, Peter did the same. The Sirius in the image jumped up and dashed over to a motorcycle. 

The Sirius in the courtroom stopped the image there and looked around, asking for any questions. A wizard with black flowing robes stood up. 

"Why did you show us that?" 

"Well, honestly, that was just in case something didn't make sense later on. For those who couldn't recognize the shorter figure, it was Mr. Pettigrew. The taller one was Voldemort." 

Loud protests went up around the room and Mr. Crouch brought his mallet down hard, trying to gain calm in the room. 

"Silence! Silence!" 

Everyone became quiet and they sat down. Mr. Crouch leaned forward, placing his hands on the edge of his desk. 

"Why do you say his name aloud when you know it causes so much chaos?" 

"Why should I fear his name? Fear of one's name brings fear of the person - as I was told by a very wise wizard one time." Sirius shot a glance to Dumbledore, who nodded. "Also, I don't fear the wizard anymore than I fear you." 

Mr. Crouch glared at Sirius... 

_ Perhaps I shouldn't have said that. Oh well, too late now. _

...And was about to sentence him to Azkaban for life right there, but he sat down instead. He waved a hand for Sirius to continue. 

Sirius started the image back up, but fast-forwarded it to when he landed in front of the Potter's house. It lay in a heap of rubble. Everyone watched closely and they saw the reaction of Sirius at the sight and then him searching for his friends and godson. They watched as he carried James Potter out of the destruction and then go looking through the rubble. His silent defeat as he fell to his knees and cry. His joy as he heard the cry of a baby, finding Lily dead, but Harry alive. His anger at Hagrid taking Harry away from him, before giving the half-giant his motorcycle. Again, Sirius stopped the image and waited for questions. None came. He shrugged and muttered another spell. 

This time, the image blanked out and then showed a frustrated Sirius walking through the Leaky Cauldron, knocking several people and/or drinks down. The Sirius in the image stepped out into the light of Muggle London and looked around. He stopped and began to walk over to Peter Pettigrew who was buying something. Peter just looked at the approaching Sirius and stepped into the entrance of an alleyway. A short exchange was made between the two men. Everyone in the room went quiet and leaned forward, looking hard at the two men. They watched in horror as Sirius dropped Peter and went for his wand, but it never made contact with his hand. The whole street around them for twenty feet was blown up and the people in the courtroom watched as they saw Peter transform into a rat, running into the sewers. 

The image shut off by itself, having no more memories to show. Sirius hadn't let them see him laughing after the street blowing up, knowing it wouldn't help his case. After the image was off, several witches and wizards stood up, waiting their turn to ask questions. Sirius picked any random person. Unfortunately for him, it was one of the few who had wanted to insult his credibility 

"What are you trying to pull, Mr. Black? Do you really expect us to believe that hogwash?" 

"No, I knew that not everyone would believe my memories, since they are my own. That is why I have a request. May any random witch or wizard step into the area or have the wall taken down so they can perform the Truth Spell on the pensive." 

No one moved. Sirius shook his head when Albus Dumbledore had moved to stand up. Everyone knew that Dumbledore had kept in contact with Sirius throughout his whole time in Azkaban. What Sirius needed was someone who hated him, would love to prove that he was indeed a murderer. The answer came to him when a man with black robes stood up and made his way down to the area. Severus Snape, Sirius' worse enemy since childhood. 

"I'll gladly do the Truth Spell for the court room." 

There was no need for anyone to ask who he was. Everyone knew him as one of the men Igor Karaoff had said was a Death Eater, this of course was proven otherwise beforehand by Albus Dumbledore. Everyone also had heard the rumors about Severus and Sirius' hatred towards each other. 

Severus walked up calmly to the wall and stepped through, guards also stepped through with him to make sure that nothing would happen. Sirius smiled and let him go to the pensive. Severus took out his wand and pointed to the pensive and whispered "_veritasmagia_". A bright golden light shined from the pensive and the sweet smell of flowers after a summer rain filled the area. Severus scowled at this, the spell proving that everything in the pensive did indeed show the truth. Still scowling at not being able to get Sirius into Azkaban, Severus was let out by the guards and walked back to his seat. Barty Crouch stood up and spoke. 

"The Truth Spell says that everything in the pensive is indeed the truth. There is still something that crosses my mind that needs to be explained. Tell us about the Potter's Secret Keeper." 

"I was suppose to be the Secret Keeper, but I was talking to James and I...I chickened out. We were talking and decided that Peter would be the best person for the job. The perfect bluff. Who would ever expect James to use someone so weak? Also, adding to the fact, I was his most trusted best friend. Voldemort would surely come after me first, knowing everyone the Potters talked with. It made sense until Peter lied to us and sold them to Voldemort." 

Many people recoiled at the Dark Lord's name, but let it pass. Mr. Crouch was going to say something, but decided not to. 

"Can you please refrain from saying his name, Mr. Black." 

It was more of a command than a question. Sirius nodded. 

"There will be a half-an-hour recess for the jury to examine the evidence and come up with a verdict." 

Barty Crouch slammed the mallet down on the wooden pad a bit hard, before exiting the room. Sirius sat down in a chair in his small area and awaited the verdict. 


	3. The Verdict

**Disclaimer:** Check back to Chapter One for the Disclaimer. Characters/places/items/etc from the book series is property of JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. Onto the author's note...

**Author's Note:** Same as Chapter One, rather not repeat everything. Anywho, onto the fan fic.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

During the next half an hour, Sirius stood behind the invisible wall and spoke with Remus. 

"Please forgive me Padfoot. I really didn't believe people when they said that you are betrayed James and Lily, but there was no other proof other than that." 

"No problem Moony, old pal. Let's just put this all behind us." 

Remus smiled at his old friend and wanted nothing more in the world to give him a hug. He had already taken note on how the time spent in Azkaban had affected his friend. What he would give to see his friend with a goofy smile on his face and plotting their next prank. Remus' thoughts were interrupted when Dumbledore joined them. 

"Professor! I...I never meant to.... Break your trust.... I'm sorry...." 

Albus held up his hand to stop the flow of words coming from Remus. He knew the young man would want to be forgiven for what he had done and probably figured that Albus would never talk to him. 

"It's okay dear boy. No one was injured in the process, and although you did betray my trust during those seven years, I think I'll give you another chance, even if no one else might agree with me. You are an honorable man and I believe you probably had to be persuaded by a couple of good friends of you." 

Dumbledore glanced at Sirius, who smiled mischievously. 

"Ah. Now there's the Sirius Black I know." 

Sirius just stuck his tongue out at his old professor and laughed quietly. 

"So, Dumbledore, what do you think is going to happen to me? Think I got them to believe." 

"Of no doubt do I have that you have persuaded the jury. The only problem is if money becomes involved and higher powers. Mr. Crouch wasn't very pleased with any of this, thinking you are still a Death Eater, even if you didn't kill the Potters and the Muggles." 

"Never liked that man anyways. Hey, Moony, did you see the look on Sevie's face when the Truth Spell said that everything was true?" 

Remus laughed behind a hand and nodded. 

"Indeed I did Padfoot. I don't think I've ever seen him so pissed off in his life. You should most likely stay away from him once you get out of this blasted court room." 

"If I do get out..." 

"Now, Sirius," Dumbledore interrupted the old friends, "I will not hear any of these doubts." 

"Of course, sir." 

Barty Crouch then entered the room and stood in front of his podium. A hush fell over the courtroom and anyone who was standing was back in his or her seat. One tap of the mallet brought the few people who were still whispering became quiet. The jury also entered the room and sat in their seats. 

"Everyone in the jury, please raise your hand if you find Mr. Sirius Black innocent of the following charges. The premeditated murder of Lily and James Potter, the premeditated murder attempt of Harry Potter, the murder of Peter Pettigrew, and the murder of twelve Muggles. Along with the murders, he is faced with charges of using magic in the presence of Muggles. Please raise your hand now." 

The jury sat for a moment, examining all of the evidence one more time. Finally, every person in the jury raised his or her hand. Barty Crouch looked like he was going to explode. 

"Very well. Mr. Black, you are proven innocent in this court of law. Is there anything else the jury would like to say?" 

The jury leader stood up and cleared his throat before beginning. 

"Although we believe that Mr. Sirius Black is innocent of the charges placed on him on this current date, we would like fine him for his becoming an illegal Animagus. The fine will be five thousand galleons that must be paid within a month's time. That is all." 

The wizard sat began down and Mr. Crouch adjourned the court. Everyone stood began to leave and the wall was let down so Sirius could get away from the presence of the Dementors. A small sigh escaped from his lips as the happy memories filled his head. He smiled and was about to move when Remus, who had run down from where he was sitting, embraced him hard. Dumbledore was behind him and Sirius shook his hand when Remus let him go. 

"Congratulations Sirius and welcome to the world of the living." 

"Thanks so much for your help Dumbledore. I would have never been able to prove my innocence without you." 

"No problem at all. Innocence prevails over guiltiness. It just needed a little shove." 

At this, all three of the men broke into laughter. When they stopped, Remus was leaning on Sirius and Sirius was gripping his sides. 

"Oh," Sirius exclaimed, "that felt so good...to laugh I mean. Nothing perverted like that Moony." 

Remus hit Sirius in the arm and Sirius faked being in pain. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the two stopped fooling around. 

"Yes Dumbledore." 

"Well, Sirius, since I know you're probably concerned about Harry..." 

"Oh Merlin! I almost forgot about him! Please Dumbledore, you need to get me custody over him." 

"...And that is why I spoke with his own living relatives about him. They said that they would be glad for him to stay with you. I have this odd feeling that they despise him, but that might just be mean. Strange how Muggles act sometimes. Wouldn't you agree? I mean some of the things they do are the most..." 

"Dumbledore." 

"....Hum, yes?" 

"You're rambling again." 

"That I am. Sorry. I need to leave and go talk to the Ministry." 

"Okay, good bye Dumbledore." 

"Good bye Sirius. Remus." 

"Sir." 

Dumbledore swept out of the courtroom and Sirius sat in a chair nearby. Remus sat next to him and both sighed at the same time. Each fell into another fit of laughter. It was soon interrupted though by Sirius' large appetite. Sirius grinned madly. 

"Come on Moony! I heard of this really great restaurant." 

Sirius and Remus left, both smiling happily, talking about how that it was close shot to him ending up in prison. Dumbledore watched from his place in the shadows.

_They never will grow up._


End file.
